Une ivresse écarlate
by Le Gramophone Somnambule
Summary: Louis nous livre sa contemplation troublante de la petite Claudia, l'enfant vampire.


Les personnages de Lestat, Claudia et Louis sont inspirés de ceux des romans d'Anne Rice. Les passages du texte en italique sont extraits d'une chanson du groupe Mansfield.Tya, qui a pour titre "Mon amoureuse". Le texte original de la chanson étant chanté par une femme, j'ai modifié certains détails afin de l'adapter au contexte de cette fanfiction.

Bonne lecture ! ;-)

* * *

La nuit est tombée depuis quelques heures à peine et Claudia est dejà éveillée, son petit corps de nacre pure torturé par la soif naissante, tourmenté brutalement par ses instincts de tueuse appliquée et amoureuse folle du sang qu'elle fait couler. Je déteste plus que tout cet instant d'angoisse et de trouble incompréhensible où je me réveille seul dans l'obscurité moîte et parfaite du cerceuil, sentant peser sur mon estomac le manque terrible de ma petite fille chérie, ses riches parfums d'ambre et de musc qui ne parviennent à cacher l'odeur si tendre de sa chair d'enfant pâle, ses précieuses soieries qui se mêlent dans une lumière évanescente à la blondeur juvénile de ses boucles claires. 

Un sourire de ses lèvres tendres, bourgeons d'amour à jamais pétrifiés dans leur sublime candeur ; une caresse de sa main ronde sur mon front plissé par les doutes suffit à effacer tous les cauchemars qu'elle hante inlassablement, tel le petit fantôme transi d'un ange que je viendrais tout juste de tuer, et qui s'agitent en silence devant mes yeux impuissants. Un seul de ces regards au gris profond où la lumière de son âme filtre doucement, comme à travers la superposition de nombreux voiles de soie, suffit à éveiller en moi le plus tendre des dévouements amoureux.

_**Qu'elle était belle ma môme opaline  
Vue sur une prairie solitaire  
Ma belle tendre sculpture androgyne  
Tu n'insistas pas pour me plaire...**_

_**Je ne suis pas de ceux qui bondissent  
Sur le premier bijou souriant  
Du temps il me faut pour que j'agisse  
Coeur de mousse modère ses battements.**_

Lestat dort encore profondément sous l'acajou de son cerceuil dans la pièce adjacente à notre chambre. Je devine pourtant son réveil trop proche, à la musique irritante de son souffle grave qui s'agite sous l'appel souverain de la nuit, aux froissements de tissu qu'occasionnent ses mouvements nerveux et brusques ; et j'ai du dégoût à songer que c'est en sa compagnie que mon ange chasse l'ennui et la soif durant toutes ces longues nuits. Encore anesthesié par mon lourd sommeil d'épouvante incessante, sans trève et sans issue, je me redresse vaguement sur l'oreiller de satin noir pour mieux pouvoir imaginer l'occupation crépusculaire de Claudia dont les petites bottines de cuir noir claquent délicatement sur le parquet.

Je l'imagine assise devant sa minuscule coiffeuse de marbre blanc, poupée au visage grave et serein, froissé encore à peine de ses songes mystérieux. Le peigne étire ses longs cheveux aux ondulations d'or liquide, fins et soyeux comme ceux d'un nouveau-né ; le ruban de velours d'un rouge profond vient souligner sa taille étroite et fait affleurer sous ses seins éternellement naissants les dentelles immaculées.

**_Où cours-tu ma fugitive?  
Mon indécision t'a glacée  
Mais elle te réclame mon âme vive  
Tu m'as trop vite abandonné._**

**_Ancré dans ma peau pensive  
J'ai le sent-bon de l'ingrate  
Une absurde rancoeur avive  
L'odeur d'une ivresse écarlate..._**

Elle fredonne une berceuse lancinante aux accents sensuels, sa petite voix cristalline s'élevant dans l'air brûlant de notre chambre close tandis qu'elle noue de gestes précis les légers rubans pourpres de son bonnet et de son manteau finement brodé d'arabesques d'argent, songeant dejà avec délice à ses prochaines orgies de femmes et d'enfants pour lesquels elle aime tellement se faire messagère de la mort, angélique fillette aux gargantuesques instincts de chasse, déesse-enfant qui fait régner la terreur par un fatal et délicieux baiser de sa bouche adorable.

Le bruit de ses bottines m'appelle et m'éveille comme un mot d'amour chuchotté à l'oreille, comme la tendre mélodie d'un coeur au rythme familier. J'ouvre doucement le couvercle de notre cerceuil, avec les milles précautions qui s'imposent pour ne pas briser l'instant fragile de ma contemplation secrète. Claudia se tient tout près de la porte, une poupée aux yeux d'azur translucide niché au creux de ses petits bras ronds. Elle s'observe une dernière fois dans le haut miroir ouvragé, fascinée elle-même par l'intense contraste de sa silhouette d'une innocence charmante et les sordides et nocturnes festins qui font sa langue rose passer sur ses lèvres. Feignant de ne pas avoir senti mon regard, elle s'élève sur la pointe de ses souliers vernis et entrouvre la porte de notre chambre.

- Tu aimes à ce point tuer avec Lestat que tu ne me dis même plus bonsoir ?

Claudia fait tourner ses petits talons dans un crissement ; vision délicieuse de sa bouche fleurie m'offrant une esquisse de sourire dont le cynisme mêlé de mélancolie me troubleront toujours, me réleguant instantanément au rôle de l'enfant. J'ouvre les bras et elle court s'y loger, chacun de nous sachant qu'il n'existe de refuge à nous-même et au monde qu'en cet instant précieux de pleine complicité ; je ferme les yeux pour savourer son étreinte délicate et sensuelle, dont la tendre brusquerie de désir féminin est d'autant plus troublante qu'elle me semble démesurée en son jeune corps. Ses cheveux d'or coulent doucement sur mon visage tandis qu'elle dépose des baisers légers sur mon front las, mes joues creusées de tourments et les deux petites cicatrices rondes de mon cou pâle.

- Tu es jaloux à présent ? Tu sais parfaitement que je te préfère à lui, mais tu persistes à refuser de m'accompagner tuer... Je suis certaine que tu aimerais cela, pourtant. Ne crois-tu pas que tu aimerais cela ? Me voir user du seul atout qu'il me reste encore, cette abominable mais terriblement efficace carapace d'innocence que tu aimes tant ? Chuchotte sa voix suave à mon oreille.

Délicatement, comme on recueille une rosée précieuse, elle plante ses petites canines blanches dans ma lèvre et m'invite à partager son délicieux baiser d'adieu... L'arôme intense de son sang chaud et sucré qui coule entre mes lèvres est celui du vin trop jeune que l'on donne à boire aux enfants, à la fin des vendanges ; et ces quelques gouttes d'amour liquide impriment à mon corps une secousse de plaisir presque douloureux avant que Claudia ne s'échappe de mon étreinte devenue pressante et ne s'enfuit, dans un tourbillon de lumière d'or et de soie blanche, vers d'autres plaisirs nocturnes dont je ne saurais rien.

_**Sous une pluie moqueuse  
Je te vois t'éloigner  
De moi mon amoureuse  
Telle une mer pressée...**_

_**Elle emporte avec elle  
Ses pensées secrètes  
Ses drapés, ses dentelles  
Ses cendres de cigarettes.**_


End file.
